Three in a Bed
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: Germany ends up in bed next to Prussia and a sleeping Italy. Gilbert doesn't give a crap, he just wants sex. Warning: Yaoi / Boy on boy, smut and strong language. Prussia/Germany; in that order.


Germany stared up at his bedroom ceiling with an annoyed expression on his face.

He was watching TV with his brother when he decided to retire for the night early. When he made his way to his room, he noticed someone else under the covers. He tried to resist a groan. Of course Feliciano had invited himself into his house again and taken over his bed. Didn't he have his _own_ room with his _own_ bed? Ludwig chose to not push the matter, for if he woke the Italian up, he'd never get any rest due to his constant babbling.

So, here he lies. Next to his sleeping friend. He askes himself for the 100th time, 'why are we friends again?' but he never got an answer. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard his door creak open.

"West? You awake?" Gilbert popped his head around the door and asked the dark room.

"Yes bruder-"

"Ah good, I hate whispering!" The albino came in fully only to be shushed by his little brother. "Wha?"

"Italy's asleep..." Even though he couldn't see him clearly, he had a feeling that Gilbert's face had grown rather serious.

"...Why?" He finally heard his brother ask after that awkward moment of silence.

"I don't know. I just found him here." He _was_ telling the truth.

"Whatever." He thought that was the end of the conversation until he heard the familuar sound of clothes being taken off.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed." Gilbert answered matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Ludwig's whispering was getting louder but he was still being cautious as to not wake the man next to him.

"I only sleep in my boxers, you know that." He heard Gilbert make his way over to his side of the bed. "Budge up" He tapped Germany's shoulder. Not wanting to speak more on the matter and just wanting to go to sleep, Ludwig moved across the bed to make room for Prussia. "Danke~"

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ludwig more stated than asked. He didn't get an answer, not like he needed one, as Gilbert flung one arm over his brother's chest and rested his head on his shouder. Ludwig just sighed and closed his eyes to try and get some much needed rest. He was gladly drifting off when he felt Prussia's hand move down slightly. Not thinking much of it, he tried to slip into dreamland again. But the hand moved down more and more until it reached the top of his boxers, to which the thumb slipped inside.

"E-East!" The younger German spluttered out, still trying to be quiet. "What are you doing?" Again, he couldn't really see his brother, but he knew that shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. He knew Gilbert too well.

"Come on, West. I'm in the mood for some lurvin~" He purred in Ludwig's ear.

"We can't. Not tonight, we might wake-"  
"So!?" The sudden outburt made the blonde jump and then check to see Feliciano was still asleep. Lucky he's quite the heavy sleeper, not as heavy as Gilbert, but he still worried that the Italian might catch them. Since neither Gilbert nor Ludwig had told anyone about their relationship, not wanting to be judged, since they're brother and all. Only 3 people knew. Japan and Hungary guessed straight away (They actually had a bet with eachother on it). Canada also knows because, well, they started having sex in a public bathroom and didn't realise he was there. Luckily, those 3 were trust worthy. They'd tell everyone sooner or later. But Ludwig prefers later.

"But, Gil, what if he catches us?" With that, the albino decided to move to straddle his younger brothers waist, bending forward so their noses were barely touching.

"Then I guess he'll discover that he's sleeping on _my_ side of the bed!" He said mockingly. He ground his hips down to brush Ludwigs crotch. He let out a low grunt, finally giving up. He can never resist the 'awesomeness' of Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Damnit" He said through clenched teeth, grabbing the back of Gilberts head with one hand and crashing their lips together. Gilbert smirked in victory. He slowly dragged his tongue along Ludwigs lips which eagerly opened to grant him entrance. Both tongues fought for dominance but Gilbert won the battle. He began to plant kisses down Germanys jaw line, down to his neck which he happily sucked and bit viciously, hoping to leave a dark bruise. Ludwig was still trying to keep his moans quiet, so Gilbert tried harder to atleast get some noise out of him. Happy with the awesome bruise, Prussia continued downwards, sucking, kissing and biting wherever he could get. He stopped when he reached the neckline of the tanktop Lud always wore to bed. The elder put his hands underneath it, feeling the muscles underneath, and lifting the vest up to bundle under Ludwigs chin.

Gilbert always loved this part of his lover. Just hard muscle, six-pack and all. Gilbert has always had a thing for manly men, heck, they're the only ones who can really tame the red-eyed loonatic. But this was only 1 out of thousands of reasons why East loves West. He bit his bottom lip and carried on leaving little bruises all over that hot bod. He could feel the younger nations bulge on his stomach. Oh, he was going to make Ludwig scream if he wants to or not! He waited til his brother looked down at him, wondering why he stop. He was so glad the moon was in the right position right now, just glowing on his face, which gave his too pale skin an eerie yet elegant glow. He locked eyes (he thinks) with Ludwig, grinned and trailed his tongue down the rest of his torso. Ludwig couldn't take his eyes off him. Damn his sexy actions.

The Prussian could see the tent Lud was pitching and decided to be the big fucking tease he is. He chose to suck on the head of Ludwigs erection through the cloth. Oh God, how he just wanted the menacing underwear off.

"I'm not pulling these down until you make a noise for me." Gilbert purred. He gave a lick when he saw his brother look over to the sleeping man, which surprised him enough to get out a small groan. "Close enough..." Prussia shrugged and giggled as he pulled the boxers down. Ludwig let out a satisfied gasp as the cool air hit his hot skin. The albino stroked his erection slowly, trying to get more noises out of the younger man. But he saw him biting his bottom lip. "Fine, be that way. You just earned yourself a slower blow job." The Prussian mocked. Let the torment begin. He lean forward and gave the head a big, slow lick, making the German tense up abit. That skillful tongue made it's way up the underside of the base, even slower than before. Ludwig was sure that his lip was about to bleed, this speed was killing him. But he doesn't want to get caught-

"Aahhh~" He let out rather loudly when Prussia took the head into his mouth and sucked rather harshly, sticking the tip of his tongue in the slit. He took his mouth of the head and smirked.

"Good boy." At that moment, Gilbert deep throat him. Earning a few more groans from the man but nothing he's truley happy with. Who gave a fuck if the Italian woke up? It's about time him and the others found out anyway. Maybe then he called get more private time with his West.

He was doing incredible things with his mouth. Sucking, licking, teeth barely scraping, Ludwig coudn't take it much longer.

"Gil...Gilbert...I'm g-gonna..." He tried to breathe out but due to his gasps, some words were missing. He covered his mouth with his pillow as he cried out. Filling up Gilberts mouth, who happily swallowed it, save some dribbling down the corner of his mouth.

"Cheeky bastard." He growled. "I thought I had you there!" Ludwig, breathing starting to get steady, sat up to lick away the stray cum from the corner of his brothers mouth.

"To bad, Bruder." He made a rare smirk. He knew Gilbert was going to snap at any moment. He usually changed into a different person, which Ludwig fucking adored, when he doesn't get what he wants during sex.

Gilbert snatched the pillow from under Ludwig and through it carelessly across the room. He grabbed Germany and turned him around roughly so that he was on his stomach, his face being pushed into the wooden headrest of the bed.

"Oh~ is that so?" Gilbert whisper lustfully into Ludwigs ear. He felt Prussia move around, knowing he was getting the lube. He heard the noise of the cap being taken off that he's heard a thousand times, knowing that right now, Prussia was coating his fingers. The older German leaned back down. "I WILL make you scream, Ludwig!"

And so it begins.

Gilbert viciously push a finger into the blondes entrance, earning a hiss. Then he put in another, earning a gasp. He stretched the man out until he thinks he's ready. He pushes in another and begins to search for that special spot.

"Nngh~ Gilbert~" This was like music to his ears. Gilbert stole a glance over to the sleeping Italian. '_Oh, if only you knew what was happening right now!'_ He thought to himself. He looked back when Ludwig let out a sweet groan and his muscles clenched around his fingers. _'Gotcha~'_ He smirked darkly as he pulled his fingers out. Leaving Ludwig to whimper in disappointment. Prussia pulled his boxers down and coated his erection with lube. He gripped Germanys hips and raised them so that his ass was in the air. He lined himself up and without warning, slammed in. Ludwig let out a loud cry, eachtime Gilbert thrusted in. He didn't care about the sleeping man anymore, this was more exciteing than anything. The fear of getting caught was actually kind of a turn-on. With no pillow to bite down on, Ludwig took to biting on the head of the bed instead. Leaving bitemarks in the wood. Gilbert groaned with every thrust, that smirk never leaving his face. He slid all the way out and pushed back in harshly, hitting that spot that made Ludwig see stars.

"AHH! Gil! Harder, bitte!" The albino felt accomplished that he was getting his little brother to shout his name, but he'd feel more victorious if that damned Italian woke up. Seriously, how is he still asleep? Gilbert turned his attention back to his macho man. Doing as asked, Gilbert thrusted harder. He even went faster, he felt like spoiling his West tonight since he went through with this. But he woudn't last much longer, yet he didn't want to cum first. He stopped his thrust for a second to flip Ludwig over onto his back, spreading his legs as far as they'd go. He reached down and grabbed Ludwig's cock and strocked it in time with his thrusts, making the blonde cry louder. Finally, with a scream of the awesome Prussia's name (from both of them), they came together. Gilbert inside of Ludwig and Ludwig onto his and Gilbert's stomachs. Thrusting a couple more times to definetly finish him of, he finally pulled out and collapsed next to his brother, where he originally was. Only to complain about the lack of a pillow, then realised what happened to it. The both lay side-by-side, panting heavily for a minute or two. When the room returned to silence, it was refilled with the soft snores of Feli. The two Germans looked over to him, then at eachother, letting out a few giggles of laughter.

...

The two German brothers were in the kitchen. Ludwig was cleaning the counter tops and Gilbert was sat ontop of one of said counter tops, eating cereal.

"Last night was awesome." Gilbert said, with a mouth full of food. "We should do it here next!" He grinned.

"We're not messing up my kitchen!" Ludwig glared. They both heard the door to the kitchen open. In walked Feliciano, stretching and yawning.

"Ah~ Goodmorning!" He beamed, a ray of sunshine this man is. "How did you all sleep?" He asked merily.

"Um...good, I guess." Ludwig lied, he didn't get much sleep at all.

"Awesome!" Prussia shouted out. "How about you?"

"Ok I guess. But I had this weird dream that I was on a boat. There was a lot of rocking."

Prussia wanted to laugh but he was to busy chocking on his cereal. To which Ludwig hit him on the back.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go-" Feli stopped to gasp. "Oh my God, Ludwig. What happened to your neck?" He gestered to the very large, very dark bruise on his neckt. He covered it with one hand and hit his giggling brother with the other.

"I...uh...slept funny? I guess..." Was that a good lie? Judging by Prussia's laughing, no.

"Well no wonder, I found your pillow on the floor when I got up." Gilbert was choking again, but Germany thought he'd leave him a little while longer this time. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you tonight?" The Italian was about to rush out the door, if it hadn't been for the talking German.

"Actually, I need to be alone tonight..." He turned to Prussia (who had stopped choking) and they both smiled at eachother.

**HOLY BATMAN! Is this smut? Wow, haven't written that in awhile XD I saw this on a kinkmeme and thought it sounded like fun to write, even though I'm still not 100% sure how kinkmeme's work ¬_¬**

**So yeah, a few OOC moments but there's alot of my head canons in there :D**

**I love me some seme Prussia.**

**So please review and I hope you enjoyed. I haven't written or RP'd any smut in AGES, only read it.**

**xoxo**


End file.
